(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus which converts a representation form of moving history to be accumulated in a car navigation system and other systems, and in particular relates to a technique which allows even a second apparatus to use moving history accumulated in a first apparatus.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in a Car Navigation System (hereafter abbreviated as “Car Navi”), it is possible to display pre-recorded travel routes when they are called by a user operation, or to register some travel routes as registered points from among past travel routes. On the other hand, there is a conventional apparatus which passes down map information and information relating to navigation stored in a first Car Navi to another new car navigation apparatus, that is a second Car Navi, and allows the information to be used in the second Car Navi (See Patent Reference 1 and other documents).
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional navigation apparatus included in the above-mentioned Patent Reference 1. A map information storage unit 26 in a first navigation apparatus 1 stores map information. Additionally, a navigation information storage unit 27 stores information relating to navigation. This system makes it possible to pass down such information to a second navigation apparatus 2 so as to be used. The passing down of moving history, for example, is performed by connecting the first navigation apparatus 1 and the second navigation apparatus 2. Whether the first navigation apparatus 1 and the second navigation apparatus 2 are connected is recognized in an external connection recognition unit 3 and such information is transmitted via information transmitting/receiving unit 11. The transmitted information is stored in an information storage unit 12 in the second navigation apparatus 2. Then, map information and other information stored in the information storage unit 12 also becomes available in the second navigation apparatus 2. In addition, it is disclosed that in the conventional technology, a range of map information to be passed down is inputted through an input unit 24 and information to be partially passed down is selected through an information selection setting unit 5.
Patent Reference Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-208552